Tal Celes
(2371 - 2378) | rank = Crewman (2370 - 2378) Ensign (2378) | status = | marital = | spouse = | children = | relative = | image2 = | caption2 = }} Ensign Tal Celes was a Bajoran Starfleet crewman who served aboard the Federation starship , which became stranded in the Delta Quadrant in 2371. Early Life Born in 2350 as Celes Tal, according to a Bajoran naming tradition, she lived the first year of her life on Bajor with her parents as an only child. A couple weeks before her first birthday, her parents began packing to move from Bajor to Earth. A few months later she and her family got a transport to Earth and settled down in San Francisco. When she was 14 years old, her parents died in a shuttlecraft accident when they were visiting Bajor for a Bajoran ritual that happens every ten years. She didn't go with her parents do to the fact that she disliked the religious ways of Bajor. It was later concluded that Cardassians had destroyed the shuttle. She later changed her name to Tal Celes when entering Starfleet Academy in 2368. Starfleet Academy At Starfleet Academy, Celes had trouble with training courses and according to her, had to work three times as hard as her other classmates in order to keep up. She frequently had to spend all night cramming to pass her training. She believed that she was graduated from training due to sympathy over her homeworld's conflict with the Cardassians, and the desire of Starfleet to have Bajorans in the service. After three years of the academy training, she was aloud to serve aboard a starship enlisted as a crewman. USS Voyager In 2371, the newly promoted Captain Janeway sent a message to Celes on if she wanted to be aboard the starship Voyager for the ship's maiden voyage and possibly for it's entire voyage. She had not really known why Janeway had picked her for a sensor analyst job because she had only been through three years of Starfleet Academy to get to crewman status but she decided to just take the offer. As Voyager's first mission progressed and Janeway was forced to destroy the Caretaker's array, all hope of getting back to the Alpha Quardant anytime soon, was lost. She was then assigned to the small astrometrics room on deck 8 with the two crewmans Jenny Delaney and Megan Delaney, which at that point was commanded by Ensign Hickman. It was the first time that Celes had spoken with Janeway in person. Between the beginning of the voyage through the Delta quadrant and 2373, she had made her way up from a grade one sensor analyst to a grade three sensor analyst. Before the former Borg drone Seven of Nine had come aboard and had been given the rights of "Chief of Astrometrics", she had been making great progress in her small promotions, but the perfection sought by Seven of Nine was to much for her. She also had a small part in the redesigning and building of the astrometrics room as it officially became known as the Astrometrics Lab. In 2376, Seven of Nine had graded the efficiency of the entire crew trying to perfect the crew's performance. Celes, along with Mortimer Harren and Billy Tefler, were all on the list of inefficient people. This had made Celes a little angry since she knew that Seven was part of the problem. This lead to Janeway realizing the three had never been on an away mission, so Janeway found a way to help the three become part of the crew. External Links Category:Bajorans Category:Engineering officers Category:USS Voyager personnel